


Logan's Business

by TypicallyUntypical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical
Summary: Virgil discovers that Logan has been keeping a secret from all of the others, maybe two.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54
Collections: Untypicals Sanders Sides One Shots





	Logan's Business

“Virgil, it has come to my attention that you have a pet spider in your room.”

Virgil’s whole body tensed as he looked up from his phone. “Look specks, it doesn’t hurt anyone, I keep him away from Patton, it’s not-“

Logan cut him off by raising his hand. It wasn’t violent quiet like Deceit’s methods, but it got the job done. Once he was sure Virgil had fallen silent, Logan pushed up his glasses almost as if he was trying to hide something.

“I did not bring up this topic as a means to chastise or embarrass you, I wanted to have a discussion, from one pet owner to another.”

Virgil’s irritation at being cut off was quickly replaced with surprise and confusion. His body relaxed slightly as he attempted to process what Logan had just said. 

“You have a pet?” He really hadn’t thought that the serious teacher would be the one with a pet.

“Yes, indeed, animal companionship has been shown to improve mental health and stability. I was researching the phenomenon and thought that the best research was practical evidence.” His voice was low, and he leaned in closer to Virgil just a bit. He might have said that it was for research purposes but Virgil could tell that Logan just enjoyed the idea of having a pet.

“Alright, spill.”

“Spill? Spill what? I am not currently holding anything that could be spilled.”

“The tea, brainiac, it’s an expression.” Virgil quickly waved it off, trying to hide his excitement. “Tell me about your pet.”

“Oh, um, I will have to add that to my cards.” He went to pull a small stack of flashcards out of his pocket and wrote down a note before looking back up at Virgil. “Would you like to meet them?” 

“Them? You have multiple? Of course, I want to meet them, was that even a question?”

“Yes, it was a question, Virgil do you not know what a question is?” Logan frowned in confusion.

“Another expression, stop taking this so seriously, and show me the animals.”

For a moment Logan wondered if he had mistakenly told Patton about his secret pets, but he was certain it was Virgil despite the excited glimmer in his eyes. It was not an unwelcome expression on the anxious emo’s face. For some reason, it made him happy to see Virgil’s excitement. 

“Very well, follow me.” He quickly led the way to his room, allowing Virgil to step inside before going over to an enclosure that was cleverly hidden in the corner behind his desk.

“These are my ferrets, Einstein and Newton.” Logan carefully lifted one of the animals out and handed it over to Virgil. “Careful, he is an escape artist.”

“You should have named him Houdini.” Virgil’s voice was barely a whisper as he played with the fuzz noodle in his hands. The little creature was soft and adorable and Virgil had nothing cynical to say about it.

“So why two, do they get lonely without someone to hang out with? I only have my spider and that’s not a great comparison to these noodles.”

“That may have been part of my reasoning, however, it was also partially because multiple ferrets are called a business.” A light blush crawled along Logan’s face but he was pretending to ignore it as he focused on Einstein.

Virgil, however, had come to a sudden realization. He was running through scenarios in his mind to make sure his assumptions were right. 

“So wait, when you bounce on movie night claiming you have business to attend to, is this what you are talking about?”

“Sometimes.”

“Logan Logic Sanders.”

“Not my name.”

“Are you telling me, all this time, that you have been making a pun, under Patton’s nose?”

“Please do not tell him, he will never stop with his comments if he knows.”

“So you are giving me express permission to blackmail you?” Virgil asked with a smirk, only to gain a frustrated look from Logan. It caused a laugh to ripple through the Emo’s body.

“No worries, your secret is safe with me for now. I’ll just blackmail you so that I can see them more often,” Virgil smiled and Logan couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. “Besides, it’s going to be much more fun to watch Patton find out on his own eventually, can’t hide it forever.”

Logan smirked, gently stroking Newton’s head, his fingers brushing over Virgil’s. 

“I can certainly try.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my discord friends! Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
